Remember, I loved you first
by FrozenSunx
Summary: Angelina and Randy were known to be ancient history. Now, five years later at 23, they cross paths at a movie premier. Now both different people, there was no doubt in mind some things will never happen again. At least that's what they think.
1. Brings Me Back

_Chapter One: Brings me back._

Home again; Angelina didn't know what to do with herself. It was yet another Thursday night she was home by herself, bored out of her mind. Her Los Angeles apartment was quiet with the atmosphere of loneliness. But, what's new?

She was stuck desperately watching re-runs of Pretty Little Liars. Her best friend was out partying, like she always did—leaving her without any company. That, of course was up to her. Angelina wasn't really the type to party with celebs in exclusive clubs, get drunk, or be involved into one night stands—though she could with the snap of a finger.

She glanced around her girly adorned master bedroom scanning every picture, replaying every memory behind it. She attempted to keep herself occupied during the two in a half minute commercial break. She _couldn't _listen to another tampon commercial.

Angelina glanced down at her pet cat, Wolfie to see what he was doing. As usual, he was lying down staring around. She always wondered what went through that animal's mind, but shook off the thought as she adjusted her position on her bed. The cat jumped up on the bed and looked at her with his big green eyes.

Boredly, she scooped the cat in her arms. It made her feel a little less lonely, but not enough to fill the void. Angelina smiled as the cat played with her heart shaped 4 karat diamond necklace with his little paws. Before she could do anything else, the cat snatched up the necklace off her neck and ran out the open door.

"Wolfie!" she called after she finally realized what the cat has done, running at a decent pace following the six pounded animal. After all, he couldn't have gotten that far.

"That damn cat of mine" she muttered after looking in the bathroom for the cat.

Angelina halted as she heard a noise come from the next room. _There he goes._

Moving slowly, Angelina felt like she was in one of those Angelina Jolie action movies when she's escaping from some abandoned place where she was captured in.

Not even turning on the light in the half sized junk room, Angelina slowly opened the door while looking slowly … for dramatic effect. _How did he get in here?_ She wondered as she realized the mini door. She still didn't see to point to it since it was somewhat a storage room.

She finally turned on the light to see the cat looking innocently at her with the necklace standing before him. They studied each other for a couple of seconds. Before Angelina could attempt to make a move on the cat, he ran out the room dropping the necklace. _At least he was smart enough to know he was in trouble. _

"Sometimes I wonder…"

She walked over to where the cat stood, retrieving her necklace, when her eyes wondered on a big half empty cardboard box. It was filled with more stuffed animals and old things she never really got to unpack when she moved here three years ago. She held it closely, taking in the scent of it. It smelt of how it did when she was home.

A little smile grew on her face as she dug through her old memories. The grin had gotten bigger as she pulled out a pink shimmered book with a halo on the cover. It read_ Angel._

_My old diary._

Angelina dug into the box again to find the key. After finding it in the back of an old stuffed animal, she walk back into her room reading some old entries. _Ahhh, memories. _

She let out a little chuckle after she skimmed through the entry after her first date when she was 14.

She grip tightened as she came across the last entry in her diary. It was dated October 17, 2005 when she was 18. Angelina read slowly then turning the page.

_It wouldn't hurt the try an old habit over again_,she thought.

_October 8, 2010_

_Dear Diary, _

_Wow, haven't really written in a diary in a while. I somewhat forgotten the purpose of one. A lot has changed over the years. All for the better, some for the worse. Yada, yada, yada… _

_Well I'm 23 now. Yea, I know all grown up. I have my own place and my own life. I guess I'm my own woman now. I'm not that same girl from Tampa anymore. I moved on to L.A with a heart full of dreams. I'm doing something for a change, not walking around on a beach everyday chasing my life away. I got new friends, a new style, pretty much a new life. And I like it._

_Melina is at the club, again. I didn't want to go. Then again, I never do. I don't know. It's just not my thing. I'm still single…like anyone wants to date me anyways. I know there's nothing wrong with me—hell, I'm close to perfect. I guess there's something missing. I did meet a guy, we dated for a year or so, but we split a while back ...meaning two years ago. I always had a feeling it wouldn't go far anyways. I guess I finally learned the lesson of life life, huh? _

_This really wasn't as fun as I thought it was 6 minutes ago. I guess I'll see you in another 5 year, maybe by then I'd have a more exciting life… _

Angelina re-read her entry and closed the book, putting it away. She sighed and glanced over at the clock.

_10:02. _

Angelina wasn't even the least bit of tired. Her mind raced for a couple of minutes.

After minutes of staring into space, she dreaded herself as she slipped into jeans, heels and a black tube top. Picking up her keys, she found herself walking to the door, opening slowly thinking about what she was about to do.

_I'm 23 remember?_ She tried to convince herself as she walked to her pink and black BMW. She slipped into the car, putting her purse into the passenger seat. Starting the engine, she gave it one final thought. _It was about time I started acting like it._


	2. Fine, I'll do it

_Chapter 2: Fine, I'll do it _

It was just about 20 minutes later when Angelina pulled up into the club parking lot. She was so proud of herself for getting ready in less than 30 minutes. _I have to tell Melina this one._

Angelina took the key out of the ignition and glanced at herself in her mini mirror one more time. _I look … fuckable._ She smiled embracing her new term for looking perfect. She got out the car and joined the line to get in the club. Checking her phone acting as if someone would _actually _call her lonely ass, she tried to look as cute as ever. Not that she was interested in anything that would come; it was just a known thing to do when you're in a situation like this. Before she knew it she was at the front of the line. Club lines often moved fastly. It takes about three seconds to be judged if you were hot enough to be in or be out.

"So you changed your mind" said Bob, the security guard.

Angelina smiled_. That Melina of mine._ "Yeah, I was mega bored at home, so I thought I might as well come"

"Melina told me to look out for you. Come on in" he said stepping aside.

Just like that, she made her way inside the club without paying the basic fee of $30 to get it. Mainly because Angelina wasn't seen as basic. When you were the best friend of a a-list like her, you got into parties like The Godfather had hoes. As she walked deeper in the club, the music got louder. Colorful neon lights shadowed in the dark entrance. Finally making her way in the club, Angelina spotted hundreds of people. Some were dancing on the dance floor while others flirted and mingled by the bar. It was a full house.

"Angelina. Over here!" Melina called over the music.

Angelina made her way to Melina who was sitting at a table with a young redheaded girl. Angelina sighed to see that it was no one other than Maria.

"Hey Mel" she said looking a little tired from getting her way through the crowd. "Hi Maria" she said shifting towards the perky redhead. Judging by her jumpy mood, Angelina could tell she was feeling her drink.

Maria gave a plastic smile. "I like your … hair" she said politely as she sipped her alcoholic drink. It was obviously a fake compliment. But Angelina took it anyways as if she meant it. She wasn't about to make the town's slut ruin her night.

"Well, if any of you need me. I'll be on the dance floor. Cause that's where this drink is taking me. Wooo!" said the redhead as she got up from the area and left.

"Nice choice in friends" said Angelina to Melina breaking their silence after that rather loud moment.

Melina laughed, and then replied "She's a very nice person once you get to know her".

"I'd doubt that, I never liked that girl from the moment I laid eyes on her" It was true. Angelina never mixed with Maria from day one. They, of course, played it off like they were best friends. It wasn't that Angelina was the type of person to judge, but Maria was just the perfect example of those stuck up, fake, attention freaks you would see on TV. They'd do anything for attention and that didn't mix well with Angelina.

"Moving along" Melina said changing the subject as she knew where this was leading. "I see someone was getting tired of those tampon commercials"

Angelina rolled her eyes. Melina knew her so well. "I decided to take your advice and have fun for once, but that could be changed if you keep rubbing it in" she gave her best friend a friendly shove. After briefly giggling, the turned their attention to the dance floor where Maria was dancing very closely with a petite blonde Angelina was pretty sure she just met. Their little "show" got the attention of everyone, who were cheering and whistling. Mainly the boys.

"Once you get to know her, eh?"

"Oh shut up" Briefly glancing at her nails, which were perfectly done. "Anyways, I have news. Exciting news"

Angelina groaned. Whenever Melina had that grin on her face, it meant trouble. "What is it now…?"

"I've got the invite to a movie premier on Saturday. A twilight movie premier."

"And…"

"_And_, I want you to come" she said as if the question was clear. And it was.

"No, you know I have work on Saturday"

"This is LA, no one works on Saturday"

"Not unless they want their lights on" Angelina took another sip of her drink. She didn't move to LA to part every night like most girls, she moved to start a new life as an independent woman. If she followed Melina, she'd end up like … Maria.

"I'll cover it, you know that"

Angelina halted. She knew Melina was always there for her when she was short of money, but she always hated taking money from her. It's not that Melina minded or anything, but Angelina felt that one day she'll have to pay it all back and on top of that se had too much pride. "Thanks but no thanks"

"Oh my god, what can't you just go? I mean, there are so many girls who would kill to go to the parties you go to, and I just hate how you waste those opportunities away"

"Going to some movie premier is not making my life any better. What's so important there that I _have_ to go anyways?"

Melina paused for a moment; Angelina had got the quick witted paparazzi princess for a moment. She thought the conversation would have been lost until she thought… "It's twilight" she said simply with a half grin on her face.

"Uh, I kinda get tha—"

"And Robert Pattinson will be there"

That's all Melina had to say. If anyone knew Angelina, they knew she was obsessed with the movie star. She's jump at the chance to break the air he breathed on.

"Robert who!" she yelled getting the attention of some people who were partying nearby. Angelina didn't care; she was going to see Robert Pattinson.

"Pattinson"

Angelina sighed. She had lost the round, but who cares? She was going to see the love of her life in just two days. Angelina felt like a 14-year-old Justin Bieber fan, but she didn't care.

"Fine, I'm going"

* * *

**There's Chapter 2 (:**

Nothing really big happened, but still enjoy.

I'll be with Chapter 3 pretty soon.


	3. Is That You?

Friday came by rather quickly and after a day filled with Soap Operas and tweeting, Angelina found herself waking up 7:00 Saturday morning. She felt awfully lazy and didn't feeling like getting out of bed. It was mornings like these she wondered why she had to work on Saturday.

Getting out of bed and showering, Angelina was already in the car by 7:30. She could have patted herself on the back for getting ready in less than an hour twice in less than a week. She felt even better knowing her best friend, that outdone her in everything, can't do that and still look decent.

Angelina got into the car taking off for work. She luckily got to negotiate an early shift so she could leave in time for the premier. That was almost impossible with the bitchy boss she had.

The blonde turned on the radio to increase her good mood; luckily she caught her favorite song. _Tell me would you kill to save a life?_ Angelina started barely paying attention to what was going on outside the car. _Tell me would you kill, to prove you're right. Cra—_but her little performance was interrupted by angry drivers behind her; she looked up to see the light long on green and quickly sped up.

Her heart raced as she took a mental caution to pay more attention when she was singing.

Angelina finally made it to her job (without getting into any more incidents). She worked at Dazzle, one of the hottest stores in all of LA. Angelina didn't know what it was about the store that made it so appealing to tourists and celebrities, the distinctive clothing or the unnecessarily expensive prices. She shrugged remembering that it was those unnecessarily expensive prices that paid her bills as she entered the store.

The bell jingled as the door opened, alerting the redheaded girl at the register reading her magazine. "Here so early?" she asked. Her name was Christy she was Angelina's fellow co-worker and only friend at the store.

"Yeah, earlier shift today. Huge premier later." The blonde said clocking in.

Christy gasped sarcastically. "Don't tell me you're going to that Twilight premiere. You have to be like the president's daughter to get in!"

Angelina laughed. "What's the problem with that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you hate those things?"

Angelina sighed. "I know. But Melina made me realize something."

"What's that?"

"Well, I'm lucky. Lucky to have a best friend that's lucky to be invited to parties and premieres like these. And I never want to go any of them."

"You're right but you hate that plastic glamour life remember?"

"I know, but I can have it if I wanted too. I just think I should be thankful."

"Your right. But knowing you, you didn't just come to this sudden epiphany. What was the catch?"

Angelina playfully rolled her eyes. "Nothing!" she pleaded. "Just that Robert Pattinson would be there…"

Christy busted into laughter. "Robert Pattinson huh? That Melina girl is good."

After a day of laughter and playful guilt, the 6:30 bell came in no time. Angelina hurried home and took a shower. She dressed in regular clothes because she was going to Melina's to get dressed.

Angelina arrived at Melina's house at 7:15. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her keys. Flipping through her keys and key chains she came to the pink custom made one. It was no surprise whose key it was. Turning the nob she thought of the difficulty that she was going to face. Melina was indeed very picky, difficult and stubborn when it came to clothing.

"So what do you got for me?" the blonde asked as she closed the door.

Melina took one look at Angelina tapping her index finger on her chin. "You should wear something black. Something black and shiny to make your eyes pop."

Angelina was a bit impressed; she wasn't even wearing enough to decide anything, but she's seen it all before. Melina was good, really good.

Melina lead Angelina to her huge walk in closet. After pushing some hangers back and forth she came across 3 outfits.

"Try these on." She said handing Angelina the clothing.

Doing as she was told, Angelina headed for the bathroom. Trying on her first outfit of a black short leather dress, she had grown to a personal favorite already. The top part, which was hot pink, hugged her breast perfectly. She also had some black and gold accessories that complemented the dress. Shoes were black with a touch of white stilettoes.

She stepped out the bathroom revealing herself to Melina. Melina studied her carefully then yelled out "Next!" almost startling Angelina.

"C'mon I like this one." Angelina argued.

"You're going to a movie premiere not a club. Now go!"

Angelina sighed and headed for the bathroom. Taking off the dress and pouting at it, she took up her second outfit. It wore a yellow and black flare crop top with skinny fitted leather black leggings. Accessories were a gold necklace and a black armband. Shoes were black shiny pumps.

Angelina stepped out the bathroom while saying "This one is more my style." Melina felt the same way as she nodded of approval. Angelina felt a flash of happiness come over her; she really thought this would be more complicated.

"Not for makeup and that hair of yours…"

About a half an hour later Melina and Angelina has arrived at the premiere. The two made their way past a crowd of crazy fans, mainly teenagers. It amazed Angelina on how many people would actually come early to a premiere that they weren't getting in. She almost felt bad for them.

By 10:17 the movie was finished and the official party has begun. Unlike the other night there wasn't any heavy drinking and wild dancing going on. The scene was much classier than that. This was surely someplace Maria wouldn't fit in.

"That movie was awesome," Angelina said to her friend.

"See? I told you it'll be fun." Melina shot back with a grin.

The two didn't move around much during the after party. If it was one thing they both knew is that you weren't supposed to make it obvious that you wanted to be the center of attention.

"I want to meet Robert tonight."

"Patience, you have to give him some time."

"Time for what?"

"Um…hello? He just premiered one of the best movies of the year. You have to give him at least a half hour for people to finish kissing up to him," Melina said.

So Angelina waited patiently for 30 minutes until she saw that Robert looked clear. She swallowed her fear picked herself up and did her walk across the room and saw down next to him.

"Hello" Robert smiled nicely.

"Hi Robert…can I call you Robert? Well of course I can Robert's your first name…" Angelina kept rambling on. She started to regret doing this.

"Yes, you can call me Robert," he smiled politely.

"I'm sorry that I'm talking so much, it's just that I really like you," At this point she wanted to slap herself in the face. This wasn't working at all. She felt like she was acting like a total spaz.

"It's fine, I promise. It means a lot."

"Do you dance?"

"I do, but not when I'm thirsty...should I go get us some drinks?"

"No, no I'll do it. I'll be right back," Angelina got up and made her way to the tables. She tried walking at a quick pace but not too quick. The last thing Angelina wanted to do was look more desperate than she did already.

Pouring some wine cooler in two cups she made her way back. She didn't notice the amount of people that was there. She also didn't notice he figure that bumped into her knocking the drinks out of her hands.

"Dammit, can't you watch where you're going?" She demanded nearly forgetting where she was. Angelina felt super embarrassed she didn't dare to look up at who was looking at her.

"You're the one that walks like you have two left feet," a very familiar voice retorted back. _No, it just couldn't be. _

Angelina looked up to see the sight of someone she hasn't seen in a long time. The guy had a muscular figure with spiked dark hair. "Randy?" she asked.

Randy also looked ahead in disbelief. "Angelina?" he asked trying to confirm what he was seeing.


End file.
